Black Guardian Angel
by Eren-kun
Summary: She is now alone... Her father is dead... Where would she go? in the graveyard A man with golden eyes meet the silver ones. "Little one, would you like to come with me?"  TykixFem!Allen EvilBlackOrder


A little girl is sitting by the side of a gravestone, crying. She has lost someone very dear to her. The only one who accepted her, loved her, and gave her a name. "Mana…" she whispered. "Good Evening" a tall man with wavy black hair said. The little girl looks up and saw that the man has golden eyes. "Are you alone?" the man said and she nodded. "Would you like to come with me?" The girl shook her head. "No, I don't want to leave at Mana's side… I made a promise" she said. The man frowned and kneeled besides the girl. "Don't worry little one… I'm sure he wants you to move on…" The girl looked at him and started to cry again…

"_Keep moving forward, Allen. Don't stop_"

She continued to cry. "Mana…" The man smiled and patted the girl's head. "What's your name little one?" The girl looked at the man's golden eyes, tears are still leaking to her eyes. "A-Allen Walker" she said. "Allen, would you like to come with me?" The little girl still shook her head. "No" she said. "I must not talk or go to strangers that's what Mana told me" The man's smile become a frown. "Allen…" Then he put his hand on the girl's cheek. "Don't be afraid, Allen… I'm not a stranger"

"Speak for yourself, Noah!"

The man looks back and saw two figures a red haired boy with an eye patch on his right eye and a man with long raven hair with a sword on his right hand. "Stay away from her, Tyki" The man that is now holding Allen's cheek stands up. "She's coming with me" he said. Then wings appeared on his back. Allen, who is now paralyzed, looked at the man… "Angel?" she whispered. His wings were pure black… She is now afraid. What does he want from her? Then the two figures charged at the man and attacked him. "You were supposed to be dead! The clan is now gone there is no way you or the others lived." The red haired boy said. "That's right the clan is now gone… The Earl, Road, Sheryl, and the others they are all gone… But…" Tyki kick the boy and slam him on the ground. "It doesn't mean I didn't survive…" The raven haired man attack Tyki on the back but Tyki flew on the air. "You in the Order killed my family for what? That's right… We were so powerful you looked at us as a threat, we helped you, but what did we get? You guys made us suffer, my family died in vain! And now I'm taking my revenge for my family's sake!" Tyki summoned a swarm of purple butterflies and ordered them to attack the two. Meanwhile, Allen is now shivering… What should she do? Run away? No… her body won't let her. Then Tyki landed on the ground and walked towards the girl. Allen starts to cry again. "Don't worry, Allen… Don't cry… Don't be afraid…" he hugged the little girl tight and rubbed her back to make her stop crying. "I know how you feel… Losing a family is hard…" Tyki said and a little smile form on his face. Allen stopped crying and hugged Tyki. "I… want you to become one of my families, Allen" he said and Allen closed her eyes. Tyki hugged her tight and closed his eyes. "Thank you…" the only word that escape through his mouth. Now, Allen falls asleep…

"Damn that Noah…" The raven haired man said as he sliced the butterflies in half.

"Yu! The girl…" The red haired boy said as he pulled a hammer.

"Big Hammer small hammer Grow, Grow, Grow" The hammer became huge. "Extend!" Then it extends now the red haired boy looks from above and saw Tyki carrying the girl. "Hold it right there, Tyki!" Tyki ignored the boy as he walked away from the fight.

"What are you planning Tyki…" The red haired boy thought.

Then Tyki looks up and wave at the boy. "Good bye for now, but tell the Order their end is near…" Tyki smiled.

"I won't let you!" The red haired boy raised his hammer and slammed it on the floor.

"HIBAN!"

Then fire was everywhere and it burned all the butterflies and it hit Tyki. "That kind attack won't affect me…" Then Tyki lift his hands and a black energy ball was formed.

"Bye- bye Bookman Jr."

"Mugen First Illusion!"

Then explosion was everywhere…

* * *

Heren: Yey!~ My second fanfiction… Just a little gift for my little sister Arme-chan she loves this kind of stories… man… Fem!Allen X Tyki pairing… good thing it's not I mean… NOO! *dies* Ohh.. I'm writing about "The Little White Ghost and it will be post… I don't know 3 weeks maybe?

Eren: *cough**sniff* Hey, That's unfair… Let me use the computer too…

Heren: You're still sick Eren-kun~ Rest on your bed!

Eren: No I don't want too!

Heren: *brings out huge hammer smack it on Eren's head* *sees Eren unconscious* Great… I have to carry him there… *looks at reviewers* Well see you next time~ and please R&R~

Read and Review~


End file.
